Addiction
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. Cuando uno ya no tiene el pretexto para seguir haciendo esa travesura que tanto le gusta... ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? ¡Pánico! Él está volviéndose loco... se está obsesionando y ahogando en su miseria. Secuela de "Rain, coffee and cigarettes".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Segunda parte y final de "Rain, coffee and cigarettes".

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo, de cómo o de porqué ella había penetrado en mí de esa manera. Cuando todo comenzó pude haber sentido arrepentimiento al despertar a mitad de la madrugada con ella dormida a mi lado, recostada sobre su costado a modo de quedarme de frente y con una mano frente a su rostro en tanto la otra reposaba sobre su vientre. Las sábanas blancas delineaban su figura aunque con una que otra arruga mientras que su espalda blanca se encontraba semidesnuda, sufriendo de frío como su píe izquierdo y aquél rostro mostraba su descanso cómodo pese al ruido de la lluvia y aquellos truenos escandalosos. Solo los rayos de luz me permitieron ver con plenitud aquél delicado rostro con esos labios rosados entreabiertos y los párpados totalmente unidos. En ese instante lo supe, fue tan repentino, como un golpe que viene por la espalda y solo dejaba algo claro en mí: ese cuadro no daba permiso a un arrepentimiento.

La sábana se había deslizado hasta mi cadera cuando me levanté confundido y casi instantáneamente recordé aquél impulso y las maravillas que se derivaron de ello. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se arrepentiría si la tenía a ella a un lado en la cama? La vi removerse y un mechón de cabello se deslizó sobre su rostro. En un intento de mantener la pureza de aquella imagen me incliné a retirarlo pero, a esa distancia, todo podría pasar de ser un acto inocente a convertirse en una historia pecaminosa mientras besaba sus labios, sacándola de su sueño.

Odié infinitamente que se terminara la época de lluvias. Odié con pasión terminar el proyecto para Sai y ese viejo Danzou. Quería seguir teniendo un pretexto para entrar a su departamento, quería tener el pretexto de la lluvia para pasar esos momentos de charla con ella, quería seguir sintiendo celos para poder meterme entre sus sábanas. Pero cuando al fin la tormenta terminó y el proyecto se dio por finalizado me quedé dormido, sin realmente tener una mínima idea de cómo actuar. ¿Invitarla a salir? Yo nunca hice eso… nunca me acerqué en realidad a una chica, ellas venían y decían algo como "vamos al club" o "te invito a una fiesta", incluso las invitaciones a comer, desayunar, cenar o simplemente una corta visita sexual se me tendían sin que lo pidiese o lo necesitase. Pero esa mujer era diferente, me tenía en pánico.

Odié con toda mi alma no tener el valor para acercarme con una buena cara y decirle que tomáramos un café para conocerla mejor, todo a pesar de que hablábamos y bebíamos café durante horas cuando estábamos trabajando. Me sentía estúpido. En algún momento de mi vida sí invité a salir a alguna chica pero nunca a una que me interesara muy por encima de los asuntos laborales o sexuales. Sabía que charlar con Sakura me acarrearía problemas y el conocerla representó el sufrimiento de no tener cara para buscarla solamente para un rato de placer carnal. Conocerla así me hacía querer tener más de ella y de su perfección.

Cobarde era una palabra pequeña cuando se trataba de mi situación frente a ella. En el trabajo me limitaba a verla ir y venir de un lado para otro, me movía por un café o un refrigerio a la hora que estaba seguro ella pasaría por ahí para poder tener un momento, aunque fuese un segundo, en el cual escuchar un voz y compartir una plática de cinco minutos a lo mucho para cuando ella se fuera a continuar trabajando. ¿Ahora resultaba que yo era tímido? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era simplemente que nuestra relación se había forjado de una forma tan inusual que no sabía qué tipo de medidas tomar para acercarme lo suficiente a ella y no dejar que se me resbalara de entre los dedos.

No estaba obsesionado, lo juro… era solo que no podía quitarme ese sabor suyo de los labios, no podía olvidar el aroma de su cabello, mis manos aún sentían su piel suave, mis oídos tenían presente el sonido de su preciosa voz y mis ojos, demonios, mis ojos se negaban a quitarle la vista de encima cuando me pasaba por enfrente, buscando esa mirada verde o ese sutil e infantil sonrojo que se le pintaba sobre las mejillas. Pero no, Sakura no era mi obsesión, en lo absoluto. Sakura era mucho más que eso. Sakura se había convertido en el peor de mis vicios con tan solo probarla una vez, a modo que quería más y más y cada vez que volvía a probarla más me gustaba, más la deseaba, más ansiaba volver a probarla y no hacerlo me volvería loco, ese síndrome de abstinencia me atacaría y me golpearía y me arrastraría hasta lo más profundo, lo más oscuro y lo más frío del infierno.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermosa? Con esa falda negra ajustada a su cuerpo, esa blusa con holanes sobre el escote que lo hacían más sutil de lo que ya era, tacones oscuros, pintalabios color bronce y un delineado tan delgado que podría confundirse con la intensidad de su mirada. Ese paso felino que me parecía en ella se explotaba más que en otra mujer cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, esa sonrisa dibujándosele para responder con amabilidad y un asentimiento a un compañero en la oficina y… ¿él le tocó la mano?

Iba a matar a alguien. Estaba seguro de que si no salía de ahí mataría a alguien a modo de que apenas ella se fue tomé mi cartera, mi móvil y la cajetilla de cigarrillos para huir con lo que podría considerarse un paso veloz pero elegante hasta el piso principal del edificio, pasando por la recepción donde Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata, la recepcionista y su cita, con el fin de separarlos por un segundo y arrastrarlo hasta el estacionamiento para que me acompañara a fumar un par de cigarrillos. Nos recargamos en el auto principal de la presidenta y casi de inmediato saqué un mechero para poder fumar a gusto.

—Me has sacado muy repentinamente de con Hinata —se quejó el rubio, mientras me arrancaba el mechero de la mano para poder encender el suyo—. Ve que te veías impaciente, creo que incluso la asustaste, imbécil —pero es que él nunca paraba de hablar, ¿verdad? Me empezaba a preguntar de dónde mierdas había adquirido esa capacidad de hablar teniendo el cigarrillo en los labios, de decir tantas idioteces juntas y que no cayera de ahí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mis problemas no son asuntos tuyos —estaba enfurruñado, mientras daba otra calada y esa ceja arqueada de Naruto expresaba la poca comprensión hacia mi persona. Tan solo pudo rodar los ojos con su gesto—. Solo estoy estresado… a todo esto, ¿qué pasa con esa chica, la recepcionista? Creí que te gustaba Sakura…

—Venga, no me recuerdes eso —sonó a suplica, a lo que le miré levantando una ceja en señal de que podía explicarse—. Sakura me ha rechazado lo suficiente ya, además Hinata es muy guapa y parece que le gusto también. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá al final me enamore de ella.

—Si ella te gusta, podría pasar —contesté, viendo ahora a la nada, para dar otra calada profunda y luego sacar el humo de mis pulmones—. Por supuesto que si consideramos esas curvas que se carga, yo no podría hacer nada al respecto —la reacción de Naruto fue inmediata, empujándome fuertemente del hombro a lo que sonreí divertido—. ¡No puedes negarlo, Naruto! Te han gustado ese par de pechos, ve que creo que si le quitas esas blusas mata-pasiones que usa son más grandes que tu cabezota.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Exigió, mientras volvía a dar otro golpe en mi hombre—. ¡Yo no la veo así, pervertido!

—Vale, vale, solo bromeaba —si bien, Naruto era un estúpido, al menos era una de las escasas personas que lograba sacarme una sonrisa honesta y hasta un poco de risa. Debía dar las gracias de tener a un idiota como él cerca de mí o definitivamente me hubiese vuelto loco desde mucho antes—. Venga, solo pon la mente fría y todo saldrá bien, Casanova.

—No tengo intención de ser un tonto con ella —aclaró entonces—, voy muy en serio con Hinata. Mañana la llevaré a cenar y la conoceré mucho mejor. Seguro que nos irá bien, ¡de verdad! Yo no podría perder a alguien como ella.

—Es una chica linda —se escuchó entonces, de fondo, a modo que tanto él como yo nos giramos a ver de quién se trataba—. Solo sé gentil, Naruto. Hinata es una chica muy tímida y habrá que tenerle paciencia —entonces esos pasos rodeando el auto y acercándose, verla frente a mí me causó un piquete en la nuca—. En fin… ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos de una vez?

—¡Ah, Sakura! —Reaccionó él con una gran sonrisa—. Lo lamento, me había olvidado por completo que es jueves. Por mi descuido dejaré que escojas en esta ocasión —se talló la nuca, riendo para aparentar su vergüenza.

—Venga, pero si era mi turno escoger el restaurante —reprochó ella, haciendo un puchero, una actitud que había visto solamente con ese chico y con Ino—. También la próxima vez escogeré yo el sitio, Naruto. Así es como enmendarás tus errores —él tan solo suspiró y luego asintió, a modo que Sakura sonrió poco antes de mirarme—. ¡Ah, señor Uchiha! —Otra vez con su formalidad—. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? Todos los jueves nos vamos a comer juntos, una compañía nueva no nos vendría mal, más aún siendo que se han hecho tan amigos.

—No es mala idea —comentó entonces el rubio, a lo que me miró sonriente—. Vamos a usar el auto personal de Sakura, después de todo. Tsunade nos tiene autorizado siempre y cuando no tardemos más de dos horas. Tú también estás a tu hora de comida, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Venga, acompáñanos.

—No tengo intención de entrometerme en su costumbre —rígido, frío, distante… para colmo frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Lo peor venía aquí, cuando su sonrisa amable, tranquila y ligeramente insistente me derretía. Sasuke "el iceberg" Uchiha se reducía a un montón de agua cuando ese gesto aparecía en ese rostro, con esa ropa, con ese aroma, con esa piel, con esos ojos, con esa voz que insistía mientras movía esos labios de caramelo.

—Por favor —había culminado su frase con esas dos palabras. ¿Alguien iba a negarse en esa posición? Aquella mujer me torció el brazo vilmente.

Al final terminé en el asiento trasero de un muy buen auto. Me dirigieron a un restaurante de clase media y nos acomodamos en una mesa cualquiera. El menú, la charla, la comida, más charla, el café, el camino de vuelta, más charla, separarnos en el edificio: nada de eso importaba. No me interesaba estar en ese sitio, leer un menú, charlar, comer, tomar café, pasar tiempo con otra persona, no me interesaba hacer nada de eso aquella mañana hasta que estuve nuevamente en su compañía.

Es aquí donde corrijo mi afirmación de antes: no mataré a nadie. Simple, sencilla y rápidamente iré a suicidarme. Mientras no volviese a tenerla conmigo me parecía que no había más propósito en la vida y eso es algo que me iba a hundir lentamente durante un largo y caluroso verano sin lluvias. ¿Por qué llovía tanto en primavera? ¡Odiaría que no hubiese lluvias desde ese entonces! Iba a matar a alguien. Iba a suicidarme. No, no lo haría… necesitaba seguir observándola, olfatear su perfume al pasar, desear rozar su mano con la mía, esperar a que dijese cualquier cosa, saborearme con el puro recuerdo de sus besos.

Maldito lento, torpe y caluroso verano. Estúpido trabajo en conjunto frente y bajo la asesoría de Tsunade. Desgraciado trabajo extenuante. Endemoniadas horas extra en su horario. Abrumador su periodo vacacional lejos de Tokio. Jodido mi periodo vacacional con prohibición de volver al trabajo. Ineficiente división de periodos vacacionales. Sufrible mes completo sin poder saber de ella. Por todos los cielos, realmente deseaba estar muerto.

A principios de septiembre aún no habíamos atravesado miradas, no nos habíamos encontrado en la cafetería, tampoco nos habíamos saludado y ni siquiera había logrado percibir la loción de su cuerpo puesto que pasó demasiado rápido. Mucho menos la había besado en esos largos tres meses.

Estaba cansado. Volver del trabajo tras el periodo vacacional representaba trabajo y más trabajo estancado por dos míseras semanas. Pero podía ver cómo ella se esforzaba y sufría pese a que no se detenía en todo el día. Un mes entero dando vueltas de arriba para abajo con tal de volver el orden que había dejado en la empresa antes de salir de la ciudad, era comprensible que ella se opusiera tanto a sus propias vacaciones.

Yo debía hacer lo mismo. Concentrarme en mi trabajo y dejar de estar sufriendo por el mínimo contacto que tenía con ella. Dejar de estar sufriendo después de aquellos encuentros sexuales de los que seguro ya no se acordaba del todo y que, si lo consideraba un poco, ella ni siquiera debía de extrañarlos como yo lo hacía. Solo nos habíamos acostado ¿qué? ¿Cuatro o cinco veces? Todo a causa de la lluvia, a causa de nuestras pláticas, de nuestro café, de esos cigarrillos que, ¡Dios santísimo! ¿Qué tenían que me sabían mejor que nada? Y, joder, ¿cómo es que el café que ella preparaba era tan perfecto? ¡Ya no quería de ningún otro!

Trabajo. Sí, eso mantendría mi mente fría, eso me tendría distraído. Solo quedaba terminar de una buena vez y no aplazar más el proyecto que estaba desarrollando, solo tenía que adelantarme a la fecha de entrega y luego adelantarme con otro y con otro. Trabajar como un desquiciado a grado de que Tsunade no encontrara qué más ponerme a hacer, tanto así que me pediría volver a casa para retorcerme y ahogarme en mi desesperación, en mis ansias y en mi síndrome de abstinencia de Sakura. Sí, trabajar era lo único que distraería mi mente y, mira nada más, por un momento lo logré. Fue un momento para preocuparme libremente por algo que no fuese ella, algo que fuese objetivo. Fue un momento… tan solo un par de minutos.

—Señor Uchiha —pero esa voz enviada por el mismísimo Belcebú fue lo que me hizo caer de vuelta en mi miseria. Esa voz que llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina, una voz amable a la que no podría darle la espalda así deseara, de una persona en la que toda mi atención estaba concentrada, la misma persona que se volvió la causa de que me girara sobre el asiento con ruedas para poder mostrarle la cara.

—Dígame, señorita Haruno —porque decirle a ella "señora" era como una ofensa a mí mismo, siendo que ella era tan joven y tan hermosa, era soltera y sin compromisos, era fresca y amable y agradable y totalmente perfecta. Ella era una señorita como ninguna.

—Quería avisarle —pero esos labios iban a reducirme a cenizas—, que el clima del día de hoy informó que se acercaba una tormenta por el este —mientras que esos ojos derretirían cada gramo de mi mísera existencia—, y he notado que no tiene consigo un paraguas así que, si gusta, podemos compartir el mío —siendo que finalmente aquél cuerpo me sumiría en una cruda y espesa locura—. ¿Qué dice?

—Le agradezco mucho —empecé—, pero creo que estará bien con que tome uno de los que pertenecen a la empresa —mi respuesta fue automática, en lo que notaba la forma en que ella simplemente mostraba una desvanecida sonrisa y asentía.

—De acuerdo —esa expresión me parecía muy conocida—. Tenga cuidado de camino a casa, por favor. Las nubes ya se ven oscuras, no vaya a mojarse o podría caer con un resfriado en cama y ya ve que eso no puede ser bueno en su trabajo —actuaba atenta como siempre, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano—. Con su permiso, me marcharé en un momento, así que más vale que me despida de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos el lunes —así fue que ella se giró y luego anduvo hacia su oficina. ¿Cómo podía una mujer ocasionarme tantos estragos a la vez? ¿Cómo podía dejarme mudo tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podía ella ser de aquella forma?

Aparenté estar muy concentrado cuando la vi de soslayo salir con ese paso apresurado y casi desesperado. Parecía que correría hasta la puerta del ascensor y, apenas comenzó a bajar, en ese entonces fue que pude relajarme sobre mi asiento masajearme entonces la sien con evidente cansancio. Yo no quería saber más de esto, ni de aquello, ni de lo otro, así que moví un poco la mano para lograr apagar el ordenador y luego tomé mis cosas para irme.

Bajé lenta y pesadamente las escaleras con tal de tardarme más que lo que ella y llegar al primer piso para pasarme por la recepción donde Hinata entregaba los paraguas con el apoyo de ese tonto que pintaba ser Naruto, mismo que, con solo verme, sonrió cómplice de alguna fechoría y luego se acercó tomándome por el cuello con un brazo.

—Venga, Sasuke. Quita esa cara larga que hoy es noche de caballeros —ah, era verdad, él y yo habíamos quedado de ir a tomar unos tragos al bar esa noche. Con todo y mi desorden personal me había olvidado por completo—. Tenía planeado ir a algún sitio abierto pero siendo que se ha desatado una lluvia como esta lo mejor sería ir a un bar cualquiera así que tengo la idea perfecta.

—Tienes razón, es una lluvia fuerte —suspiré, justo cuando se abrió la puerta principal de la empresa, tras de mí, y pude sentir el aroma de la tierra humedecida por las enormes gotas que habían caído al suelo desde hace apenas unos minutos.

Ese aroma me traía el delicioso y torturante recuerdo de horas de plática con un café hecho por ella y aquellos cigarrillos que me sabían mejor que ninguno, los besos que lograba darle antes de cargarla hasta su alcoba y hacerla mía sobre su cama.

Una vez más caí en cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba cuando estaba en presencia de esa mujer que terminaba sin escuchar o simplemente enredando todas las palabras?

"Quería avisarle que el clima del día de hoy informó que se acercaba una tormenta por el este" había dicho ella, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente, moviendo aquellos labios que me enloquecían, tanto que no presté atención a sus palabras "y he notado que no tiene consigo un paraguas así que, si gusta, podemos compartir el mío. ¿Qué dice?" estaba tan adentrado en mi papel de sufrimiento que volví a pasar por alto su propuesta.

¿Es que alguien podía ser tan estúpido? No, era simplemente que todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se concentraban en ella de una forma poco usual: mis ojos querían mirarla completa, mis oídos exigían ese tono de voz, mis manos suplicaban por recorrerla de píes a cabeza, mi olfato requería el olor de su perfume y mi gusto deseaba el sabor de sus labios.

—Lo lamento, Naruto —este me miró confuso—, voy a dejarte plantado esta noche, tengo algo importante por hacer —enarcó una ceja, como quien no puede creerse lo que se le está diciendo y, entonces, corrí hacia la puerta abriendo el paraguas.

Sakura tenía dos años trabajando ahí y sabía que la empresa entregaba los paraguas prestados cada que había lluvia, ¿por qué me invitaría a compartir el suyo? Sakura tiene un auto y conductor personal, pagados por la empresa, esperándola en el estacionamiento bajo techo de la misma, ¿por qué habría de irse caminando hasta su edificio departamental siendo que no lo necesitaba? Sakura se había ido decepcionada, ¿por qué, si yo tenía todo resuelto?

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Sakura y yo adorábamos fumar y beber café cuando el clima era ese, todo terminaba con nosotros en su cama. Sakura me había invitado de forma indirecta a ir con ella a su casa, a pasar la noche otra vez con ella porque mis conclusiones, todas y cada una de ellas, eran erróneas a tal grado que ahora podía comprender que ella también extrañaba nuestros excelsos momentos a solas, compartir nuestro placer más personal, más privado, más íntimo como dos personas en conjunto. Sakura también quería besarme, quería escucharme, sentir el tacto de mi mano rozando la suya, oler mi aroma, ver mi rostro, sentirme en ella, escucharse a sí misma, delirar por mis caricias.

Los dos nos habíamos ignorado de aquella forma o, más bien, creíamos que el otro nos ignoraba. Los dos nos seguíamos atentos con la mirada, ansiábamos encontrarnos por alguna extraña razón deparada por el destino, ser menos torpes o menos tímidos y poder lanzarlo todo por la borda con tal de terminar juntos con el sabor, el olor, el sonido de lo que nos rodeaba, de lo que habíamos ingerido, mientras nos uníamos como uno solo de la forma más apasionada que jamás podríamos.

Caminaba mientras guardaba el paraguas en mi maletín, llegando a las escaleras e importándome una tonelada de mierda el que mis zapatos estuviesen mojados con tal de subir a una velocidad superior a la de ese tedioso y estúpido ascensor. Me planté frente a la puerta con el número 25, impaciente, para golpear con ansias la puerta, una y otra vez, antes de escuchar su voz que dijo alguna cosa a la que no presté atención.

El seguro se retiró de la puerta y logré sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando esta era movida hacia adentro. Iba a besarla sin más, lo sabía, pero me frené.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —no. Por supuesto que no podía ayudarme. No podía por el simple hecho de que no se trataba de Sakura. Quise ver de nuevo y miré a mi izquierda, una placa que decía "Haruno" justo debajo del número de su departamento y un tipo con cara inexpresiva, cabello negro, piel tan blanca como la leche y vestido muy cómodamente estaba justo frente a mí atendiendo a la puerta de ella.

—¿Quién ha llegado? —fue entonces su voz, a par de que se asomaba con un camisón negro de manga larga, que apenas y terminaba de cubrirle por parecerse más a un suéter masculino que a una pijama femenina. Su mirada quedó en shock cuando me vio.

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho, Saku —una forma muy familiar de llamarle, un tipo que me parecía desagradable por el simple hecho de estar ahí presente con ella, a solas, mientras que ella se limitaba a usar una cosa como esa frente a un tío que tiraba a ser quién sabe quién, pero a mí me quedaba claro que no me agradaba en nada las ideas en mi mente.

—Lo lamento, me he confundido y me he quedado un piso debajo —no pude prestar mucha atención a la expresión descompuesta de ella pues me negué con todas mis fuerzas a seguir observándola, por mi propio bien. Tan solo noté la forma en que el tipo asintió antes de empezar a empujar la puerta hacia mí para cerrarla y luego me decidí a emprender camino, incluso cuando escuché la puerta abrirse precipitadamente y unos pasos acelerados.

—¡Sasuke! —Yo ya me encontraba por bajar las escaleras, a unas cuatro puertas de la de ella, pero me limité a detenerme dándole la espalda porque no tenía intención en lo más mínimo de mi ser por volver a mirar—. Espera… no te vayas.

—Siento haberte interrumpido —rígido, seco, frío como siempre. Un idiota sin lugar a dudas, un celoso de lo que no me pertenecía en realidad, un niño berrinchudo sin remedio.

—¡No! ¡Te equivocas! —Aseguró ella, con un tono de voz preocupado.

—Que, ¿me equivoco? ¿Eso dices? —Sabía que ese hombre estaba escuchando, que nos observaba desde la puerta—. ¿Me equivoco cuando llevas algo como eso mientras él está a solas contigo en tu departamento? Creo que ya ha quedado todo muy claro, Sakura.

—¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —Ese tono quebradizo no me dejó continuar molesto, menos cuando escuché sus pasos a píe descalzo acercarse y la forma en que se paraba frente a mí, un escalón más abajo—. No vas a pasar más por aquí —me advirtió, con ese puchero que imponía siempre ante Naruto o Ino—, sin girarte a ver antes —entonces extendió sus brazos a sus costado y noté cómo sus labios temblaban—, luego veremos cómo me pagas el mal rato, Sasuke Uchiha —nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo—. ¡Anda, gírate!

Ante su exigencia tan solo flaqueé. ¿Era posible? Cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos el chico recién salía del apartamento tomado de la mano por una tercera persona. Yo la conocía, esa chica de cabellos rubios y largos, de ojos azul celeste que, al verme, apenas reaccionó de su sorpresa y dudó en saludar con un simple gesto de la mano.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Sakura. Gracias por prestarme el vestido, Sai y yo te contaremos luego lo de la cena con el señor Danzou —mil veces idiota, Sasuke Uchiha.

Solo pude verlos tomar el ascensor antes de notar el paso enojado de una mujer que recién me pasaba por un costado e iba en dirección a su puerta. Caminé lento y tranquilo detrás de ella para cuando ella terminó de entrar y se decidió a cerrar la puerta en mi cara, pero mi mano se interpuso ante esa acción y sostuvo la superficie plana pese a que ella insistía pretendiendo empujar más hacia mí puerta y dejarme afuera, luchando contra mi fuerza hasta que finalmente se rindió en un sollozo y dio un paso atrás.

Atravesé la puerta y tiré mi maletín al suelo sin importarme mi computador portable o mi teléfono y cualquier estupidez que tuviese dentro. Empujé la puerta con un manotazo al grado que técnicamente se estrelló y ella dio un respingo un instante antes de que mis manos pretendieran alcanzarla, mismas a las que golpeó.

—Vete —estaba ofendida, estaba triste y estaba furiosa. Una muy mala combinación para una mujer sola, pero yo no cedería tan fácilmente—. ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —lloró.

—Sakura —pero yo ya la tenía entre mis brazos, sin importar demasiado que ella empujara con insistencia mi pecho, olvidándome por completo de mi enojo de un minuto atrás y reconociendo que era un imbécil a pesar de no gritarlo—, lo lamento —la abracé a mi pecho.

—Lárgate —murmuró, con los brazos encogidos contra mí—. Tú, idiota desconfiado y sin sentido común… no quiero verte más, suéltame.

—No quiero —la afiancé más fuertemente—. Me perteneces —nadie me lo iba a negar ahora que había podido presenciar esas lágrimas delineando sus mejillas, dejando marcas de humedad sobre estas y llevándose consigo el poco maquillaje que quedaba en ese rostro, ahí ella aflojó su resistencia un poco—, y soy tan celoso que dudaré de cualquiera —incluso si ella aún no era del todo mía, nadie podía acercársele.

—Me ignoraste —se quejó, antes de llevar sus manos temblorosas a rodearme por igual, aún con su rostro contra mí pecho sofocante y perfumado por la loción masculina que usaba, ahogándose en el aroma empalagoso de este—, por tres largos meses… te odio.

—Yo también te extrañé —sus manos apretaron mi ropa con una fuerza tan pequeña pero tan fuerte en su cuerpo que casi me estremecí, para besarla suavemente la frente—. No soy tan bueno para estas cosas… soy celoso, ansioso, aprehensivo, poco expresivo, un idiota sin remedio cuando te tengo al frente —susurraba, ahora que sentía todo más calmado.

—Te perdono —pero esa respuesta no la esperaba, en lo que me soltaba y buscaba soltar ese agarre, haciéndole hacer más ligero el mío antes de sentir sus manos deslizar hasta mi rostro y acercarme a ella tanto como su altura exigía.

¿A quién le importa la lluvia, el café o un par de cigarrillos? Tenía entre mis brazos a una mujer que me llevaba hasta el delirio, la única que me arrancaba un suspiro y que lograba llevarme, con su cuerpo de tentación, al más delicioso y pecaminoso placer sexual que nunca más tendría en mi vida. Ella, un vicio único, que cuando la hacía mía lograba inundar todos y cada uno de mis sentidos de una forma embriagante, ella que se había convertido en la obsesión de mis ojos, la causa de hambre en mi boca, la razón de que mis manos buscasen calor, la necesidad de respirar y olfatear de mi nariz, el deseo de escuchar de mis oídos.

Era toda ella y la forma en que se entregaba a mí que me hacía disfrutar más su café que cualquier otro, más las conversaciones que ninguna, saborear con un gusto superior cualquier resto de tabaco en mi boca, desear volver a la cama con mayor ímpetu que en cualquier otro día. Era ella, su presencia única y todo lo que esto ameritaba para cada uno de mis sentidos mientras que mi pulso se aceleraba cuando la tenía tan cerca que nuestros alientos chocaban, cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazaban, cuando nos susurrábamos al oído, cuando compartíamos un beso, cuando nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos para caer ante la intensidad de los ojos y terminar entregándonos una vez más.

Si no se quedaba conmigo iba a volverme loco. Loco incluso cuando la miraba aspirar la alfombra de la sala con mi camisa puesta por puro capricho suyo, mientras que yo estaba recostado sobre el sofá, con el pecho al descubierto y los pantalones formales del día anterior. Daba igual, tarde o temprano repararíamos a la cama por enésima vez en el día. Esto me hacía consciente de que adoraría los domingos, nuestro día de descanso en común cuando podríamos estar completamente a solas, juntos y sin remordimientos. ¿Arrepentirme? Esos ojos no daban permiso a arrepentimientos, esa mujer simplemente no te lo permitiría.

—Yo atenderé —dije mientras me levantaba. Debía ser la pizza que pedimos hace ya media hora. Sakura no tenía afán de cocinar y yo no quería tenerla lejos mucho más, quería hacerla volver a mis brazos cuanto antes, pero ella estaba aferrada en limpiar la sala de estar para poder comer ahí y no tener que hacer más desorden en la habitación. Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras yo andaba sacando la cartera de mi bolsillo trasero y abría la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí? —Estaba seguro de que ninguno de los tres nos esperábamos eso. Sakura y yo teníamos la errónea idea de que se trataba del repartidor mientras que Naruto pretendía encontrar a Sakura sola y, al menos, arreglada.

—¿Naruto? —Se asomó ella, a lo que los párpados de él no pudieron abrirse más cuando la miró usar la camisa que yo mismo llevaba un día antes. Ella no tuvo mucho de cómo reaccionar y tan solo sonrió un poco, apenada y con un sonrojo sobre las mejillas—. Vaya, me he olvidado que querías charlar sobre Hinata.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué hace él aquí? —su tono exaltado se tornó tan molesto que bufé, llevándome una mano a la nuca algo exasperado.

—¿Es que un hombre no puede pasar la noche en casa de su novia? —Quizá fue mucho atrevimiento, quizá me vi más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba, pero esa expresión de sorpresa inigualable y el sonrojo en cara de mi mujer… esas cosas sí que no tienen precio—. Ya vete de una vez, creí que eras el repartidor, Naruto —entonces cerré la puerta en su rostro y solamente escuché sus gritos y reproches al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Recuerdan que dije antes que quizá cambiaría de apartamento? En ese entonces consideraba uno como el de Sakura. Ahora no me queda duda que solo era porque ese era el techo de esa mujer. ¿Es que un hombre no puede vivir junto a su futura esposa?


End file.
